User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/10 main questions about LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour People may Ask
I felt that there were 10 big questions about this story and I felt that they must be adressed. 1. Why Did I include Other Teams apart from The B Team, Slade's ENsemble, The Alpha Team and The Multiversal Resistance. Answer: Well I did want to include the other teams Knuckles 5 made since I was going to conclude my series here and I never put them in a story so I decided to put them in the final story and see how they work with the team. With Strange I had him work with someone with physical power like Brock Samson as Strange is a sorcerer, Bender I placed with Cruger since I planned Blue with Kratos and well I had nothing else to do. I did have this planned out in advance With the Miracle Elite, I included them as TheBrideKing included some of my characters into one of his stories, so I decided to do the same with this story as a thanks for doing that. 2. Why didn't I put it on Youtube Answer: Copyrights of course, I developed more of a hatred of copyright infringement as my Megaman playthroughs got some of them. I used Onedrive and Mediafire to place up the story, Onedrive for the 1st part and Mediafire were for the second since It didn't look like I could put all 210 parts on OneDrive since they were rather large espically two parts were a hour long. Also I used actual songs from artists as opposed to music from shows and movies, I don't want to get in more trouble 3. What's with all the villains? Answer: I used a great deal of villains in the story which made this diffcult to work with and I didn't want to use one threat exclusively, I decided to change the threat throguh the story. The Children of Blackguruon and The Sinsters of Evil were the main antagonists, Though I planned to add more with The S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad and Jesse as that teamwas never used in a story and I decided to use them before they never appeared. After Act 4, I brought Pan in the picture as someone who instigated his return and offerd two of the villaint teams. Then I brought in Loki, Wesker and CSM since I wanted to do better with WEsker than menslady since she really didn't utilize his intellgence as well as his power and i wanted to do just that. I also liked Dukat and Crowley and wanted them in this before I left 4. Why did Blackpool and this story operate together? These two stories happened at the same time and Iwanted to insure that the 2 teams I didn't focus on first did something before I got to them. So I paired them off with The Star Alliance for the first half of BlackPool until The Borgia Family became the bad guys and that's when it went down to The Star Alliance, The B Team and Slade's Ensemble for the second half with Castiel. I feel I had some influence on there being a second half of Blackpool since I did it first. 5. Speaking of Cas why did you include him? I wanted to include just about every character I liked but never got to using in the story and since I liked Castiel I wanted to add him. But I choose to make him a main character instead of a supporting character like I orginally planned. I also decided to have him be a partner to the triade of Blackpool so the four teams could work against the Borgia Family after Kenway and Anarky were dealt with. Now for the Big 5 Questions, the ones most likely to be asked 6. What's with all the killing?, You really outdid yourself there? Answer: It has two different sides to this for both heroes and villains. Now with the heroes, I don't like I feel restricted with who I choose to off, and since it was the final story I could make it be anyone. MLP characters were planned to be offed and I choose the princesses and and at least one of the main characters since it feels the princesses are Deus Ex Machinas and I didn't want it that easy. I killed Celestia using Wesker since he would be smart enough to recongize this and by the looks of it he did so. I also planned the Act 3 ending to end with many heroes death a.la excution to prove how serious I was about this which leads into the next part The Villains, I really went out of my way to kill almost every villain to ensure they could never come back to harass the protagonists. I killed one or two every act until Act 4 where I upped it, after the excution of the heroes I decided to make the whole act a multi layered gambit by Discord and Bender who would take revenge by mass poisoning the whole Children of Blackgurumon , their armies and outright killing 8 of them as a result, while I had Loki and Wesker kill half of the Sinster of Evil Teammembers off. Then I upped Rock and Roll style with the remiants of the former's army and then offed every villain except Marvin as The Bride King needed him. 7. Why did you keep everything to yourself? Well I worked alone on this and knew that if I told anyone, what plans I had they would be told to others and thus ruin the suspense of it all. Yeah anyone knew I would have the villains lose, but I defiently raised the stakes due to what I wrote while ignoring some plots. Most of the things I wrote I had planned ahead of time months when I first announced I was going to do this and the mystery of being the one person to know this seemed like a great idea. While I did this with Legends of Light and Darkness too, I wanted to be more subtle with it. 8. Why did Dib and M.O.D.A.B come back wasn't it stirctly a story for the robot? In a way it was, You see when I write stories it depends on when I'm doing it. If I do it during the Winter or Fall I focus on the entire team and who's left and it takes more time to do this as I have school to worry about at the same time so I can gets writer's bloc at the time. This is something I had to say, but I perfer writing for the whole team to make a full adventure for everyone. I stop doing this when I decided to off Dib since it won't be the same anymore but I wanted him in the final story since he wasn't in the persumed final story and Lizbeth didn't have a big role either. Now with Summer/Spring the focus in away from the team where Dib, Bubbles and the others don't appear and insteas our second in command gets the head role. Since a 2nd in command believes they can lead better than the leader and I gave the stories for these seasons to show how it would go. I like these ones better because I'm more open, I use more characters and I think who's be best to hold a main character with them Its like where I get many main villains. Discord and Hunson for example both became villains in stories with the whole team, but started off in Spring/Summer stories. Here I wanted to bring everyone back in regardless of big role or not for one last hurrah 9. Why did I make this in the first place Now here's a question you expected, but it's not the biggest question. I orginally planned to end the series with Legends of Light and Darkness since I was burned out by then. But then Evildarkdragon had to use The Children of Blackgurumon and list them as an enemy to my team. and that was a reason. Another one was Discord's reformation, and that I wanted it to stick. Also college had a hand since I thought I would be done this year, but I wasn't completely done so I decided to work this summer on another story. I had this idea planned from November and began writing in December where I finished 2 acts of the story. Also for a finale it only had few of the orginial cast members, Bender, Lizbeth, Slade, Anti Cosmo, The Joker, Hades and other Slade's ensemble members that have been around. That's why Dib came back. I also wanted to write a future story too which was another reason since things change over time and use characters I liked in Legends of Light and Darkness again in larger roles. Now that's the first 9, okay what's the last one. What could be a bigger question 10. How come Isabella was the true protagonist of the story ? Now this is the one I feel the most explantation for since It felt like a surpise to anyone who knew me. Now this was planned from the start so I could distugnish it from other stories but I knew I wanted to make the main character someone no one could see coming unless you're Knuckles5 who did. I also wanted to recrate one of my favorite stories The Great Time Travel Adventure considering that The Protagonist was also a girl, Lizbeth and that I would draw parrels to both Liz and Isabella all through out the first half except without the villains fucking with her thing and the breakdown. As a matter of fact, this action influenced many of my choices, Jesse being a main villain, Castiel appearing, The Trigger and The Niburu all were influenced by this choice to main Mrs.Shaprio the protagonist. I did the mutantism subplot in the earlier to set all that up and then resolve it when Pan appeared. Then I continued by having Team Free Will aid the heroes instead of playing by the shadows. When I planned for the Niburu, I gave her the chosen one title and unlike the other story, no one really was searching for the chosen one, and she figured it out first while they didn't til later.Acts 3 and 4 had subplots with her important to the plot with Mr.Gold and Death The Kid taking them up too to fool the viewer. The Goddness part, now. Okay I knew what I got myself into when I put this. But I decided to go through it, I had an idea late on to enforce this change but it paid off considering I did this at the end and have it be why they retire. I decided on Isabella for the same reason why I didn't do so with the others, because no one would see it coming and that I adressed Maka and Lizbeth's personal problems with honesty and stubborness something she doesn't have. Also with that power, I decided there was a chance to look into alternate possibilties of what could have happened like Discord suggested if some key events played out differently. Also doesn't the appearnce ressemble Meg from Disney's Hercules Also If I was younger and choose to continue, She would stay the main protagonist for another story or two. Personally this was was my favorite idea of the story to hide my true main protagonist. Category:Blog posts Category:The4everreival Category:LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour